


Fried

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-05-23
Updated: 2002-05-23
Packaged: 2017-11-01 09:25:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/354945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The sequel to 'Scrambled'.<br/>Lex searches for a missing Clark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fried

## Fried

by Sharon Cross

<http://wordsmiths.net/Crosswords>

* * *

Fried  
by Sharon Cross 

The sky was that corn flower blue that heralded a bright and beautiful day. All the colors of the land were vibrant and fresh. The Porsche sped past a picture of pastoral perfection which didn't even slightly register with its occupant. 

Lex pushed down just a fraction harder on the sensitive gas pedal and raced toward his destination. He hadn't slept the previous night. Jonathan Kent's visit had rattled him more than he was willing to admit. He'd even shed a tear after the encounter...something he couldn't remember doing since his mother had died. In a certain way, the reason had been the same. Regret over losing something precious. Lex felt certain that he'd blown it completely with Clark, and in the process, had aroused the elder Kent's suspicions. He knew he wouldn't be welcome this morning, but that hardly mattered. Clark's running off had been his fault and he had to fix it. 

The Kents had not called him to say whether or not Clark had arrived back home. He had told Jonathan that he would send out a search party if Clark hadn't returned by morning. He was fairly certain his friend would now be back where he belonged - at home hauling hay bales, or mending fences, or milking cows, or whatever it was farm boys did in the morning, probably looking adorably penitent for the previous day's stunt. Lex just had to see for himself and...apologise. He hoped Clark would understand what an extremely rare thing it was for a Luthor to apologise for anything. 

Turning sharply, Lex motored up the driveway to the cheery-looking yellow farm house. He came to an abrupt stop just behind the Kent's blue truck and got out of his car. It was quiet...too quiet. A hard anxious lump formed in the pit of Lex's stomach. Was it possible that Clark hadn't come home last night? Lex could hear Martha's voice as he approached the screen door leading into the kitchen. She was talking to someone and her voice was tense with worry. Reaching the doorway and peering inside, he saw Martha talking on the phone and Jonathan sitting at the table, gripping a mug of coffee as if his life depended on it. 

Two pairs of sharp blue eyes turned toward Lex as he pushed open the screen door and stepped inside. He glanced at Jonathan, silently asking what was going on, and then focused on Martha as she hung up the phone. 

"Lex." She sounded slightly surprised. 

"He didn't come home," he said. It wasn't a question but a statement of fact. He could see it on their faces. They hadn't slept, from the look of it, any better than he had. 

"No...he didn't," growled Jonathan and Lex didn't miss the `please, be nice' look that Martha shot her husband. She quickly poured Lex a cup of coffee which he gratefully took. 

"What happened to your hand?" asked Martha upon seeing the bandage. He almost chuckled when she glanced at Jonathan questioningly...as if her husband's visit last night could of had something to do with his injury, and she was hoping it hadn't. These people couldn't hide anything. They were far too open, but rather than ridicule them for it, he admired the trait. 

"Accidently burned myself," Lex replied, and something ached inside of him at the instant and genuine concern he could see in Martha's eyes. Lex very much doubted that look would be on her face if she knew the truth behind his injury. 

Lex gazed at the older Kent and set his mug down on the table beside Jonathan's. He didn't sit down - that would be presuming too much. "You should have called me, Mr. Kent. I could have had a search started by now. Let me help find him." 

"We called the police," stated Martha, "but he hasn't been gone for twenty-four hours yet. They want us to wait until later today before..." She bit her lip and turned away. Jonathan rose from his chair and went to her, hugging her close and promising that everything was going to be fine. Martha nodded, and then Jonathan turned toward him. 

"Don't think I don't appreciate the offer, Lex, but..." 

"...you don't trust my connections," finished Lex for him. A brief flash of anger rose up inside Lex, but he quickly buried it. He had always known Clark's father despised him. It wasn't the first time Jonathan had refused his help, but he had hoped it would be different this time. 

"Something like that," admitted Jonathan. Lex swallowed hard and briefly gazed at the floor, hands shoved in his pockets - allowing himself a moment to reinforce his tight control over his emotions. Then he gazed coolly into Jonathan's eyes. 

"Mr. Kent...Clark is my friend...I know you don't really believe that. You think I'll hurt him in some way, and I doubt that I can make you believe any differently. All I'm asking is that you don't let how you feel about me stop you from accepting my help. Please." 

Martha looked up at her husband, her hand resting lightly on his chest, silently urging him to accept. Jonathan let out a long shuddering breath and reluctantly nodded his approval. It was a small victory but a victory nonetheless. "Thank you. I will keep you informed of all progress," promised Lex. 

"You'll do better than that," replied Jonathan. "You will put me in charge of the search." 

That request surprised Lex, but he should have expected it. "Done," was Lex's immediate reply. "Let's get started." Lex took out his cell phone and began to make arrangements. 

* * *

Clark frantically gulped in another lungful of air. He wanted to die, even though he was fighting against it. He couldn't feel his own body anymore...he consisted of nothing but endless pain. Every sluggish beat of his heart sent shards of agony through his brain. He prayed his heart would stop beating and then maybe the pain would stop too. Whenever his heart almost slowed to a standstill, promising relief...instinct took over, and against his considerable will, he found the strength to drag in another deep breath. The rush of oxygen would send his heart into spasms and despite his overwhelming exhaustion - he screamed. 

Nothing existed between one heartbeat and the next. Sometimes he was blessed with oblivion, only to regain consciousness as his body demanded he take in air. Pain was his master and everything else became a dim memory. There was no time given to him to think, to understand what was happening, before agony sliced away his rationality with another heartbeat. His blood lay like thick molten lead in his veins. 

A violent fever burned through him, and he trembled as brief bursts of a nightmare world flashed before his mind's eye. It was less than a hallucination but more than a dream. People were running and screaming...buildings were falling...everywhere there was fire. Green meteors plummeted from the sky and destroyed everything in their path. But his visions weren't of Smallville. Everything looked so strange. Somehow, he knew he had seen this, but where? He heard a woman sobbing over him, talking to him...but the pain tormenting him took away her words. He tried to remember but couldn't. Whimpering, he tried to remember anything at all and realized he had even forgotten his own name. 

The vibrant hum of the large meteor rock continued to pulse through his skin, promising him eternal anguish. 

* * *

Lex sat at his mahogany desk and gazed at the roses Clark had given him. Was it only yesterday? It seemed a lot longer than that. He glanced at his watch - seven hours - that's how long it had been since the search had started in earnest. 

True to his word, Lex had put Jonathan Kent in charge of the small team of trackers he had pulled in for the job.He almost felt sorry for the men he'dplaced underMr. Kent's direct orders.Clark's father was a driven man as he searched for his son.It was probably best that Kent didn't know the backgrounds of the specialists he had hired. They were discrete and loyal to the Luthor family, and that's what counted. Lex hadfelt sure Clark would be quickly located, but so far, nothing. 

Smallville had more than its share of teen runaways. For the most part, Lex couldn't blame the kids. Metropolis was a shining city, just on the horizon - except he didn't think Clark would ever run away to Metropolis or anywhere else. Clark hadn't run away but he had definitely run - faster than humanly possible. 

Lex made a fist with his burned hand until pain shot up his arm. He damned himself for failing to keep his hormones in check and allowing himself to be intimate with Clark. His control was supposed to be a lot stronger than that. But he had been lost as soon as those full, sensuous lips touched his. If only he had said something or done something to keep Clark from running. He hated the fact that his own actions, or lack thereof, were the cause of Clark's disappearance. Part of Lex believed that their recent intimacy wasn't the entire reason, and as the hours passed by, Lex began to feel more like Mrs. Kent...something bad had happened to Clark. 

Lex pushed back his chair and stood, slowly scraping his teeth over his bottom lip as his bruised body protested against the movement. Hobbs had probably been right about him needing medical attention, but that would only cause more problems than it solved. Too many questions would be asked, especially from his own father. He walked over to the window and poured himself a glass of juice. He snorted softly through his nose as he noticed the pain-killers that his aide haddiscretely placedon the serving tray. He placed the three pills in his mouth and swallowed them down with the juice. 

He couldn't stand sitting around anymore and felt certain his men had failed. It was time for a more direct approach and to hell with how banged up he felt. He would trust his instincts and find Clark himself. Lex grabbed his car keys and left the mansion. 

As he rushed out of the front entrance, he saw a truck pull up to his open gate and drive through. It was a delivery van from Metropolis. He'd forgotten about the expected delivery. What wasn't expected was the small vehicle that was following right behind it. The furniture truck came to a stop in the driveway, and Lex smiled tightly when herecognised who the car belonged to...Chloe Sullivan. Could the day get any better? Apparently it could. As Lex watched Chloe get out of her car, from the passenger's side emerged Lana Lang. Both girls stared curiously asthree men began to unload a large bed from the back of the delivery truck. Lex placed his bandaged hand in his pocket and hoped his movements weren't too stiff. Young Sullivan might only be a teenage girl but she had the mind of true newshound. She was someone he could possibly use to his advantage in the future. For now, she was a greater liability than an asset, and far too nosey for her own good. 

Lex was grateful when Hobbs appeared and gave the delivery men instructions on where to place the four poster king-size bed. He prepared to face the two young women who glanced at the proceedings with interest. 

"Wow...that is one huge bed," Chloe quipped, amusement sparkling in her eyes. Lex smiled when he saw Lana blush slightly and poke Chloe in the ribs with her elbow. 

"I like a lot of room," Lex answered back coolly, and before they could process that bit of Luthor information, he continued, "What brings you two out here?" 

Lana looked up at him with those soft liquid eyes that could melt teen hearts. "Nell said you called her this morning, asking about Clark. She said you seemed to think he was missing? Is that true?" 

Lex schooled his features carefully. "He didn't go home last night. His parents are worried and I'm assisting in trying to locate him." 

Lana frowned. "He didn't go home?" Chloe blinked in disbelief. "That's very un-Clark-like," she stated, throwing Lana a worried glance. "Is there something we can do to help?" 

"I'm open to suggestions." 

Chloe's brows knit together and she shook her head. "Clark would never stay out all night. His middle name should have been `Predictable'." That pulled a slight smile out of Lex - if she only knew how falseher observation was - but he knew Chloe was right. Clark would never worry his parents to this extent; no matter how distressed he might be feeling. If there was ever a teenager that didn't have a rebellious bone in his body, it was Clark. 

Lana bit her lip and added, "So that means he must be in trouble or hurt somewhere." That was Lex's worst fear too. In his mind he could still see young Kent fleeing the mansion faster than he could blink. Clark had been truly scared. Scared of what had happened and what he'd unwittingly revealed about himself. Being intimate with his friend had revealed powers that had Lex still dealing with the aftershocks. 

"Unfortunately, I agree." 

The driver of the delivery truck interrupted, handing him a bill of sale. Lex pulled hisbandaged lefthand out of his pocket so he could sign it and send the driver on his way, feeling frustrated at being delayed. Clark's friends had only intensified his own fears. He didn't care how strong Clark might be - hewas out there somewhere, alone and afraid. 

"Ouch," exclaimed Chloe, noticing his wrapped hand. "What bit you?" 

"Accident," replied Lex. He gazed at his hand for a moment. Perhaps if he dared to ask the right question, it would lead him to Clark. "If something happened to upset Clark, and he wanted to be alone, where would he go?" 

The girls looked at each other for a moment, the question taking them by surprise. Lex kept his expression neutral as they gazed at him and then Chloe raised her eyebrows. "Well," she started, "something pretty traumatic would have to occur in order for him to stay away." The young journalist's expression showed her curiosity at Lex's question but she refrained from asking. Instead she offered information. "Once, in Grade Nine, he had a 4H project, and the calf he was raising died. He was pretty devastated." 

"I remember that," nodded Lana. "He went into the canyon forest and stayed out there the whole night by himself." 

Chloe smiled, "Yes! And his dad found him the next morning." 

Their voices were getting excited, feeling more certain of where their mutual friend may be. "When Clark was younger, he and his dad often hiked there," stated Lana, "He told me once that he loved how peaceful it was." 

"Yeah, he's pretty big on that whole communing with nature thing," added Chloe. "But most of all there are some cliffs with high open meadows on top, that even height-skittish Clark will brave." 

Lex never even considered Clark would head out into the woods. "So what's the attraction on those hilltops?" he asked. 

"It's not what's on them," explained Chloe, "it's what's above them." 

"Of course...stars," breathed Lex, and he forced out of his mind an impossible answer to his questions about Clark "He wanted to get near the stars." 

* * *

Lex stretched the kinks out of his back that were mainly caused by tension. He could feel the chill nip in the air as the afternoon waned and looked anxiously up at the sky. The slant of the sunbeams glancing through the forest trees told him that the sun had begun its descent. 

It had been awhile since he had trekked through bush but the uneven terrain and strenuous walk wouldn't normally bother him. He kept himself in good shape. Lex had quickly donned hiking clothes and packed a wilderness kit before setting off in search of Clark. Hobbs had been disturbed that he intended to get so physically involved in the search. Lex had ignored him. Until he knew that Clark was safe, little else mattered. 

A map of the area showed where a series of cliffs with plateau meadows, like the ones Chloe had described, were located. Feeling pain in his side, Lex stopped and took some deep breaths. He was anxious and irritated. Before entering the forest, his lead searcher called and he was informed that Jonathan was already searching the area. After the information the girls had given him, he wasn't surprised. What did surprise him was that Kent had ordered his team to leave, and since his men were placed under Jonathan's sole command, they immediately vacated. Jonathan's behaviour should have been expected, Lex mused. Why was his assistance rejected this time? 

The sound of a voice caught his ear and Lex followed it. He soon entered a small clearing where the Kents' had set up camp. Martha was alone and startled at his approach, nearly dropping the cell phone in her hand. Lex assumed she had probably been talking to her husband. 

"Lex? What are you doing out here?" 

Lex could feel the tension in his jaw as he bit back on his anger. "I didn't mean to frighten you. I heard that Mr. Kent cancelled the search. Has Clark been found?" He could tell by the look on Martha's face that wasn't the case. 

"Jonathan thought it best to handle this ourselves and..." 

"He still thinks I have ulterior motives when it comes to your son," interrupted Lex. A cold smile covered his face. "No matter what I say or do - I'm still a Luthor. Tell me, Mrs. Kent - what did my father do to your husband? It must have been pretty bad if I have to bear his sins, even when Clark's safety may be at stake." 

Martha's eyes widened in shock and she quickly turned away. Not before Lex saw that she knew - whatever caused Jonathan to detest all things Luthor - she knew. Lex convulsively swallowed and glanced downward. He wondered if his father's past would forever haunt him. He realized Mrs. Kent wasn't the one he should be angry with, he had always felt that she was on his side and at least willing to give him a chance. 

"I'm sorry," Lex apologized, fighting to keep the emotional strain out of his voice. "I had no right to say that." 

Martha gave him a nervous smile and began to busy herself with the dying campfire. "It's alright, Lex. Some things are best left in the past, where they belong." 

"Can I help?" Lex offered. 

Martha smiled. "Thank you, Lex. You could bring me some kindling." Her expression seemed to wonder if Lex even knew what kindling was. He proved that he did, and to her obvious surprise, he soon had a roaring fire going without her assistance. The warmth of the fire felt good, and Lex moved closer to its heat. Martha moved beside him and rubbed her hands together over the fire's warmth. "I'm impressed," praised Martha, "I didn't know you were a boy scout." 

Lex chuckled. "I was never a boy scout, Mrs. Kent, but my father believed in a well-rounded education. He used to tell me that a leader should be able to build a fire with as much efficiency as he could build an army. He said that both tasks were equally important." His blue-grey eyes were gazing beyond the fire, toward the cliff face a short distance away. He had noted where Martha kept looking and felt certain Jonathan was scouring the cliff base for signs of Clark. Perhaps this area was where father and son had camped in the past. 

"Will you be alright here alone, Mrs. Kent?" She nodded and indicated her cell phone. "Jonathan will be checking in soon." Lex rose, picked up his pack and prepared to leave. He laid a hand on Martha's shoulder and said gently, "He'll be okay." She patted his hand and gave it a squeeze. Lex re-entered the forest and walked back the way he had come, until he was certain he was out of sight, in case Martha was watching. Turning, he headed back toward the rock face. Lex decided to check out the opposite end of the precipice from where Mrs. Kent's gazes indicated Jonathan was searching. 

The afternoon was waning and the shadows on the forest floor were growing longer. Fear skittered under Lex's skin. Yesterday at this time, Clark had fled from his room. If Clark's friends and parents were right and this is where he'd gone to seek solitude - what was keeping him away? He could only blame himself. Clark was the most honest person he'd ever met and that honesty didn't come from being young - it's who Clark was. He would have some pretty serious issues to face without the whole `floating above the bed' incident. Considering the weirdness that plagued the residents of Smallville, anything might have happened, and Lex was terrified it had. 

Despite his growing physical discomfort, Lex moved as fast as possible through the forest. The sky was still blue but darkness was gathering at ground level and Lex reached into his pack and took out a high power flashlight. 

A long, tall cliff wall rose up before Lex as he entered a narrow clearing. He stopped to catch his breath and looked up, running his eyes along the top of the rock face. The cliff seemed to be higher on this end and not too far ahead of him the clearing dropped off into a dark ravine. Squinting, Lex could make out a green glow emanating from it. His heart thudded at the sight of the ominous light. He rushed to the edge and gazed down in horror. "Clark!" 

A huge meteor boulder was pulsing with energy and cast a sickly glow across the still body lying beside it. Fear slamming through him, Lex scrambled down the steep ravine, not paying any attention to the sharp rocks and brambles that tore at his clothes and hands. Ignoring whatever danger the meteor posed, Lex raced toward his friend and stared down at him in shock. 

Clark was curled up on his side. His skin was pure white, almost translucent. The veins on his face, neck, and hands stood out and were etched in dark grey. The entire effect gave him a deadly green pallor. Lex could feel the heat pouring off Clark from where he stood. The thought screamed through his brain - radiation - the meteor fragments contained some type of harmful emission. Clark didn't seem to be breathing and Lex fought down his panic. 

Dropping beside Clark, Lex attempted to check for a pulse. He hissed with pain when he tried to touch his young lover. He was simply too hot to handle. Desperately searching in his pack, Lex found a pair of heavy work gloves and put them on. "I'm getting you away from this damn rock." Grabbing hold of Clark under the arms, Lex began to drag him away. It wasn't easy. Clark was dead weight and Lex's bruised body ached from the exertion. He didn't stop until at least fifty feet were between them and the meteor. 

In horrid fascination, Lex saw the green light fade and disappear as Clark was moved further away. He couldn't help but think that somehow the meteor's energy had been feeding off Clark. Lex was panting from exhaustion as he carefully laid Clark down. 

"Come on, Clark - don't do this - open your eyes." With great relief, Lex saw the ugly popped out veins on Clark's skin retreat. Tearing off the gloves, Lex placed his fingers against Clark's neck. He was still far too warm but at least he could touch him. Frantic, Lex searched for a pulse. "Don't you fucking dare die on me!" 

Lex startled when Clark suddenly took in a rasping breath and cried out. Clark's eyes flew open and they were completely green - green as the glowing meteor had been, no whites were visible - only bright emerald green. The effect only lasted a moment before Clark's eyes returned to their normal blue color, but they remained unseeing...lost in the depths of shock. 

"Thank God, you're alive," breathed Lex. He cupped his hands around Clark's face, trying to get him to focus. "Clark? Talk to me. Let me know you're in there." 

Clark squeezed his eyes shut and then gazed in confusion at Lex. "L...Lex?" he stuttered and then coughed. Weakly, and with Lex's assistance, Clark managed to sit up. 

"Are you okay?" asked Lex. He could feel Clark shiver even though he was still fever hot. 

"I ran...off the cliff...," stammered Clark, looking totally disoriented. "The meteor...it was killing me. God, Lex...it hurt so bad...I was dying...I couldn't breathe and then..." Clark grabbed hold of Lex and hugged him hard. Lex returned the hug, relieved to feel Clark's returning strength, even if it did hurt, and stunned at what Clark was saying. What did he mean - he ran off the cliff? "You saved me, Lex," whispered Clark in his ear. Lex caressed the long, lean back muscles and eased the tension until he could feel Clark relax a little. 

Lex carefully disentangled himself from Clark's grip. "Let's get you out of here and back home. We'll talk later. Your parents are nearby, looking for you." Lex stood and offered his hand to Clark, assisting his dazed friend to his feet. "Can you walk?" Clark nodded and rubbed his head, staring dubiously at the meteor rock. 

Slowly, Lex started to lead Clark out of the ravine. His mind was racing with what he had witnessed. He seemed to have proof that the meteor fragments were harmful and perhaps responsible for much of the odd occurrences in Smallville. How the green rock affected Clark was intriguing from a scientific viewpoint, but from Lex's personal view...it was horrendous. 

Before they got very far, Jonathan came barrelling down the slope, shouting Clark's name. Lex stepped aside as the elder Kent embraced his son. "What happened, Clark? You had your mother and me worried to death. Are you alright?" 

Clark was still acting bewildered and not guarding his words. "Hey, dad...I'm fine. I fell...I couldn't get away from the meteor." Clark pointed out the boulder and Lex saw Jonathan's eyes grow wide with fear. "It was bad," whispered Clark and then he brightened, "but Lex pulled me away...I feel a little weak but I'm okay." 

Jonathan's jaw muscles were jumping with tension and he glared at Lex. "You didn't see a thing," he growled. Clark gave his father a puzzled look and then he seemed to realize what he'd been saying since he'd regained consciousness. He glanced at Lex and there was nothing but trust in those beautiful blue eyes. A trust Lex was determined not to kill. 

"Dad, don't worry. Lex won't tell anybody." 

Lex gave a startled gasp when Jonathan gave him a powerful shove. He stumbled and fell back against a tree trunk, stunned by the physical outburst. Jonathan grabbed a handful of Lex's sweater and hauled him up against the tree. "You hurt him and all your father's money won't be enough to stop me. Do you understand me, Luthor?" 

"Dad! Stop it!" Clark shouted and gripped his arm, pulling him away. Lex briefly squeezed his eyes shut against the pain and pushed himself away from the tree. Straightening his sweater, he faced Clark's father. "I won't deny that I know Clark is special. I've known that from the moment we met. I understand that you want to protect him, you're his father. I won't betray your family - you have my word." 

Jonathan snorted, "The word of a Luthor? Why don't I find that comforting?" 

Lex stepped closer toward the elder Kent, close enough that Jonathan could read his eyes. "Not as a Luthor...as someone who cares a great deal about Clark." Not waiting for any response, Lex turned and walked away. He could hear Clark and his father exchange words behind him. Lex didn't get very far before he felt a familiar hand on his shoulder. Surprised, he gazed up at Clark. "I thought you'd be going home with your dad." 

"Yeah, in a minute, I told him I'd catch up. Look...my dad didn't mean to go off the deep end...he's just scared." 

"You don't need to apologize for your father, Clark. Believe me, it's a habit you don't want to acquire." 

Clark smiled at him and Lex smiled back. He still felt shaky from seeing Clark lying lifeless on the ground. Seeing him now, beaming down at him, was a gift. Lex didn't know exactly what caused Clark to suddenly become concerned. "Are you okay, Lex?" 

"I'm fine, unless your dad wants to throw me against another tree." 

Clark's eyes narrowed and swept over his body. "Gees, Lex, you're hurt!" Before Lex could protest, Clark pushed up his sweater and his bruised skin was revealed. How did he know? Clark's mouth tightened and he stared into Lex's eyes. "Did...I do this to you?" 

Lex shut his eyes as those incredibly strong hands skimmed over his torso. He fought against being aroused by the gentle exploration. It was a losing battle. "Clark, stop." Lex didn't think it would be too appropriate to throw himself at his young lover's feet in the middle of a forest ravine and beg. They had to seriously talk about what they felt for each other first. Clark backed off, looking worried that he'd caused more pain. Lex could see the insecurity on Clark's face. They definitely had to talk. 

"I'm alright, Clark. You're just heavier than you look." Lex stroked Clark's cheek affectionately and was rewarded with a brilliant smile. "We'll work on your landing technique." Clark raised his eyebrows at that comment and Lex chuckled. "Let's get you home." 

* * *

Lex stared at the kinetic sculpture on his desk, watching the small silver balls hit against each other in perpetual motion. The constant click of metal against metal was almost hypnotic. It was a way to pass the time as he pondered what to do. 

It had been three days since he had found Clark in the canyon forest. Three long days and Lex had stayed away. They had to let things cool down. Lex had insisted that Clark sort through his feelings for him. He was waiting for Clark to come to him when he felt ready. 

He rubbed his hands together; his left one was no longer bandaged. He smiled ruefully. Thanks to Clark, if he ever wanted to be a criminal, he now had an edge. Lex no longer had any fingerprints on his left hand. Only his thumb had escaped the burn. He didn't feel quite so stiff either. The bruises covering the front of most of his torso and shoulders were turning from deep blue to green to yellow. Another week or so and they would be gone. 

Lex continued to gaze at the sculpture and considered the other stipulation he should give Clark. If they were to become more than friends, there couldn't be secrets between them. It worked both ways and Lex wasn't sure he wanted to reveal certain things about his past. It might mean rejection, but that was a risk he was willing to take. Clark, he felt, was risking far more. Lex seriously doubted that young Kent would be willing to reveal his secrets. The price was too high. For starters, it meant going against his parents. A part of Lex had resigned to stay friends and not take it to an intimate level. He didn't have luck with relationships anyway. He believed he was meant to be alone. 

The mansion felt colder and emptier than usual and Lex had to get out. He grabbed his keys and pretended that he wasn't going to the Kent farm. Before Lex could move from behind the desk, the doors to his office opened and in walked Lionel Luthor. 

Perfect...the last thing Lex wanted at that moment was an unexpected paternal visit. His internal radar went on full alert. What now? 

"Lex!" boomed Lionel, sounding much too cheery -practically gleeful -and Lex gazed in annoyance at his father. "I heard something rather interesting this morning," Lionel said and perched on the edge ofthe desk. Taking off his driving gloves, Lionel slapped them down on the glass surface. He was smiling but the smile didn't quite reach his eyes, which looked nothing less than predatory. Lex had learned long ago thathis father's current expressionwas only a veil for his most dangerous moods.Lex knew hewas being mentally stalked, set up to be trapped.His father knew something and felt sureofcatching him off guard. The goal was not to allow himself to be cornered and therefore found weak. Lex sighed, not wanting to play the game right now. Why couldn't his father just show up to say, 'Hello son - how are you?' God forbid they might share anything resembling affection. 

"I was just leaving, dad." Lex brushed past his father, but Lionel's voice stopped him. 

"Not so fast, son. We need to talk." 

Lexwanted, so badly, to just ignorehis father, but part of the game was knowing when he could push without serious consequences. Rebellion was something Lionelrarely appreciated. Irritated, Lex refused to turn around...let his father talk to his back. It also gave him a small amount of privacy and would allow him to hide any immediate expression when Lionel said whatever it was that had caused him to drive out here for a personal visit. 

He could hear his father chuckle and rise from the desk. Heard his footsteps and then felt a hard hand rest on his left shoulder. That caused him to step away and turn around. He hated his father touching him, and Lionel knew it. "Just spill it, dad. What have I done now that you seem to find so amusing?" Asking was a point against him, but he didn't care. 

Lionel stared intently at Lex for a moment and then shook his head in disappointment. "Something that is strange, evenfor you, Lex." The reptilian smile was gone,and Lex stood still, waiting for it to return. "I discovered that you employed one of Luthor Corp's helicopters a couple of days ago." 

"So," shrugged Lex, feigning complete disinterest. 

"I'd like to know why you commissioned a company helicopter to drop a large boulder into a remote lake." 

Lex couldn't tell the entire truth, of course. How that damn rock had nearly killed his teen lover, and the only thing he could think to do was to get rid of the cursed thing so that it could never harm Clark again. That revelation would get his ass kicked from here to Metropolis. 

"The rock was the largest fragment to be found from the meteor shower. It was dangerously radioactive. So, I had it disposed of before it ended up hurting someone." 

"Someone like your `friend', Clark Kent?" 

"Yes," admitted Lex, noting the emphasis that Lionel placed on the word `friend'. It figured that his father would know about the search. He hadn't bothered to keep it a secret. "Clark went missing and suffered some radiation sickness, caused by that rock." 

"That's too bad," stated Lionel. 

"He'll be fine. Thanks for asking." Lex's voice dripped with sarcasm. 

"Don't be a smart-ass, Lex," warned Lionel. 

Lex smiled. "Sorry to disappoint you dad. It seems you wasted your time." He turned, once again, to leave. 

"Actually, your helicopter project wasn't what I found strange, Lex. I had a most interesting conversation with Mr. Hobbs this morning." Lex froze. He closed his eyes and took a quiet, deep breath before turning around. Years of hiding his emotions, and keeping them off his face, were never so critical. His father's cold reptilian smile was back. 

"Hobbs informed me that you and young Kent had a most...unusual liaison...a few days ago." 

Lex pretended ignorance. "I don't know what you're talking about." 

Lionel's smile grew colder. "Don't insult me. You know exactly what I'm talking about." 

"Hobbs is a liar," Lex hastily replied. He stared into his father's eyes and saw a flicker of doubt. So, there was no concrete proof...no pictures. 

"For your sake, I hope he is," warned Lionel. He got off the desk and picked up his gloves, preparing to leave. As he was passing Lex, he stopped. "However...I can see why you'd be tempted." 

Lex couldn't swallow his anger. "Disappointed that I didn't fuck a farm kid, dad? So you could have your turn?" 

In a heartbeat, Lex found himself slammed down onto the desktop, the heavy glass cracking from the force, his laptop sent crashing to the floor. It took a lot to get his father to lose control, and Lex gave the bastard a dead-cold smile of his own, refusing to struggle. Lionel kept him pinned to the desk and snarled, "Watch your mouth, Lex, you know better than to anger me." 

Gasping for air, his father's fist pressed against his throat, Lex spat out, "Go to hell." 

Lionel gave a dramatic sigh. "Lex, Lex...what am I to do with you? I forgave your walk on the wild-side, the last time it happened. Don't think I'll be so generous again." 

Lex glared at his father and grated out. "Generous? Is that what you call it when you sleep with someone I've taken to my bed?" The fist at his throat eased up and Lex choked, gasping for air. 

"I assume you mean Victoria? She was nothing but a corporate bitch, Lex. You didn't even care for her...anymore than I did." 

"I wonder if Sir Harry will think the same way, if certain pictures were to come into his possession." 

Lex felt the sharp sting of the leather glove against his face. "Blackmail, Lex? You'll have to do better than try and scare me with evidence that Ms. Hardwick is a slut." Despite his words, Lex knew his father was anxious. There was nothing like the fear of a public scandal to get his father's attention. "You would love to see me grovelling at your feet, because I've raised you to want that," continued Lionel. "I've set the bar high...the need to conquer is in your blood. But...mark my words, boy...I brought you into this world and I can take you out. You exist because of me, and until the day I die, the only man on earth that you ever have to kneel before - is me." Lionel slowly ran his hand down Lex's body. "You were born to rule beside me, Lex. Don't mess that up by getting all sentimental about a family of local farmers. I am your future, never forget that, and when the time comes..." Lex hissed in shock as his father's hand grasped his genitals through his pants, obscenely fondling the flesh within. "When the time comes, you `will' breed the next generation of Luthors." 

"Get off me," growled Lex. Lionel backed away. He rolled off the damaged glass and glared as Lionel put on the glove that he'd slapped him with. Lex stood with his hands curled into fists. 

"Be careful about challenging me too soon, Lex. It could cost you the empire. I do, however, admire your determination to protect your friends. I hope they're worth your loyalty. Just remember, son...emotions are the killer. Let yourself feel too much and it can be used against you. When you really need your new friends...you might be surprised to find yourself very much alone." 

Lionel headed for the door, but before leaving, he looked back and said casually, "I'll have a new desk and laptop delivered tomorrow." Then, seemingly as an afterthought, he added, "And Lex? I expect a twelve per cent increase in the `crap factory's' profits next month-end or we may have to continue our conversation." 

Then he was gone and Lex took a few minutes to steady himself. He tried to push down all the hurt and anger, until he could expend it in proper Luthor fashion. His father had just escalated the very personal war between them. He would have to tread carefully. Lex attempted to banish all concerns regarding his father from his mind. Now, more than ever, he had to see Clark. Lex felt emotionally battered from Lionel's visit and desperately wanted to reassure himself he wasn't like his father. If his fate was to face his life alone and unloved, then it wouldn't be because he didn't try. Clark might be the only one strong enough to save him from himself. 

Lex pushed through the office doors and strode purposefully toward the main exit. He met Hobbs in the main foyer. "Mr. Luthor, is there anything I can get you?" 

"Yes, there is," hissed Lex as he walked past him, "you have ten minutes to get the hell out of here." 

Not bothering to look back, Lex slid into his Porsche and gunned the engine. The car swerved wildly, spitting gravel, and barely missed hitting the front gate as it sped away from the mansion. 

To be continued... 


End file.
